The Scream
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker says something she shouldn't, yet again, and it leads to interesting results.


The Scream

© July 2009 – DolfynRider

**TITLE: **The Scream

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **Inspired from a line in "The Wedding Job".

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own anything to do with the show? Nope! I wish, but alas, that will just have to stay a dream.

CHAPTER 1

"Heather, was that you..._screaming_ my name?" Sophie asked, walking into the room.

The whole team heard Parker's whisper, "I wish she was screaming _my_ name."

*****

The job finally finished, the headed back to the office.

Eliot looked at Parker, "So, you want Sophie, Sophie wants Nate, Hardison wants you, and Nate wants Sophie...where the hell does that leave me?" he asked.

Parker looked up from her burger, "What?"

"You said you wanted Sophie to be screaming your name and there's really only one reason she'd be screaming your name," Eliot stated.

Parkers eyes sneaked around the table, stopping briefly at the chair Sophie usually occupied, and she was thankful the others hadn't arrived yet.

"Eliot, you know I suck with...people in general. So, how do I go about getting her?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Eliot yelled, "Nate would kill you. It would be bad and brutal and...death-like. Besides, what about Hardison?"

"Hardison's my friend, but Sophie's _absolutely gorgeous_," Parker couldn't help but gush, thinking of Sophie's amazing eyes, lips that always seemed to be begging to be kissed, a neck that cried out to be bitten, and those mile long legs.

She shuddered and Eliot smiled, "Thinking about her legs?"

"Yeah," Parker admitted, as her mind now wandered to Sophie's thighs when she'd wear one of her classic short skirts or dresses for a particular con. She shuddered again.

"You're up to her thighs?" Eliot asked, excited expression on his face. The comment was meant to be a question, but it didn't come out as one.

"Thinking about how to introduce my ears to those thighs is more like it," Parker told him, then stopped, staring at him. "Has she been teaching you how to read people?"

"No, it's just..." Eliot stopped. He didn't want his co-workers to know that much about him.

Parker pounced, though, "Well, she _has _been teaching me...you want her as much as I do!"

Eliot had no defense, she was right. He spent many nights thinking about the brunette, many lonely nights. Hell, even on nights when he did find a woman, all he could see was Sophie underneath him, on top of him, doing the things his date of the evening was doing. He knew he didn't love her, but he'd like a shot at her, just once, to see how wild she was...if she was.

Their talk ended abruptly as the rest of the team came into the office. Hardison looked like a little kid, running around like a top, happily savoring the moments of the day. Wondering how Eliot had managed to stop The Butcher.

Sophie kept looking at Parker, odd expression on her face, and while Parker didn't notice, the rest of the team did. They eyed them closely, each trying to work out what Sophie was thinking. Nate was still pissed about Parker's comment earlier, but he knew nothing would ever happen.

They talked a bit and ate their celebratory dinner, then discussed a couple new issues that had come up, each thinking about which case they should take, but finally tabling the ideas saying they'd decide the next day. They wanted to help everyone they could, but they simply didn't have the manpower to take on every case that came across their desk.

*****

Later that night, Sophie pulled her Jeep up to the curb in the back of her flat and got out. She wasn't in the mood to make small talk with other residents of the complex and the street was well-hidden. Thankfully it was pretty deserted back there and she liked it that way, the only time people usually parked around the back was when someone was having a party. There was only one other car parked back there, behind hers. Being as it was a weekday and already almost midnight, she knew there would be no parties going on that night.

She walked towards the back of her Jeep and was about to go in the door when she recognized the other car, as Parker was now sitting on the hood of it. "Sophie, we need to talk. I know you heard me on the coms...the whole team did...and I'm...I just want...I wanted to say 'sorry'. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out," Parker stated.

"You're right, we do need to talk, but not now, Parker," Sophie told her, now at Parker's car, she was eyeing the hood. "How long have you been here?" she asked the blond.

"A while. I left the dinner meeting early because I couldn't stand the team staring at me again. I knew I said something wrong as soon as that was out of my mouth," Parker told her.

Sophie reached around behind her, purposely touching Parker's hip as she did so, to feel the hood. "You weren't kidding. The hood's cold."

Parker shuddered at her touch. "I told you I've been here a while..." Parker started.

"Fancy a fuck?" Sophie asked.

Before Parker could register what she'd just said, Sophie had shoved her onto the hood of her own car roughly. One hand at Parker's hip, the other around the back of Parker's neck, stilling her, as their lips met.

"Sophie!" Parker gasped, as the brunette's lips left hers and traveled to her neck while one of her hands was yanking at the button of her jeans.

"Shhh, just relax," Sophie told her as her hand deftly unzipped Parker's jeans and pushed them down slightly so she could get better access.

Parker thrust her hips upwards as Sophie's hand found her. She was so hot and so wet, Sophie moaned as her fingers roamed around.

"Oh, God, Parker, you feel so good," Sophie panted as her mouth left Parker's neck and traveled down. She quickly shoved Parker's shirt up, exposing the delicate, pale flesh before her mouth claimed one of Parker's nipples. Her tongue roamed freely as Parker was trying to push her away, though not doing a very good job of it.

"Sooophiieee," Parker moaned, "We shouldn't...we're outside...people..." she couldn't get the words out, trying to tell Sophie anyone could come by and see them. The feeling Sophie was conjuring up in her body was starting to build and she didn't really want to stop, but she kept feeling like they were being watched.

"Parker, shut the bloody hell up and let me finish!" Sophie demanded, kissing her again, shoving her tongue into the blond's mouth as Parker gasped. Their tongues danced as Sophie's hand started moving more rapidly.

Parker had to break the kiss, her breathing was too ragged and her hands finally started moving along Sophie's body, but it didn't last long as she threw her hands over her head, her knuckles rapped on the windshield and her body convulsed.

Sophie smiled down at her happily as the scream Parker emitted set off several car alarms in the front of the building. "Damn!" was all she could say. "Maybe we should take this up to my flat?" she asked, still smiling, through an evil glint in her eyes.


End file.
